


permission to express affection?

by esperink



Series: fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (ignore me it's like 3 in the morning), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i can't think of a freaking title and it's ticking me off, i guess?, why do titles exist?? to make me suffer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Logan has some reservations about a certain action.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: fictober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	permission to express affection?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 5. "I just might kiss you."
> 
> stuffs: kissing, discussion of kissing

“I might just kiss you!”

Logan laughed nervously. “Please don’t,” he said, tensing up slightly when he realized what he’d said and Roman turned to him in slight confusion.

Maybe Roman’s confusion was understandable. Couples typically kissed, Logan rationalized.

“Well, not until you’re ready, of course,” Roman said after a moment.

Logan didn’t know if he’d ever be ready, but he nodded and said “thank you” anyway.

“Shall we continue working on this?” Roman gestured to the plan they had been writing out.

Logan stepped forward, nodding. “Let’s,” he said.

-

Logan’s response to Roman’s outburst is easily forgotten.

Roman was a surprisingly attentive partner. Since he was the romantic of the two, Logan had expected him to be spontaneous in his actions, but he always asked before physical contact, or at least, most of the time.

Logan was explaining something to Roman when he noticed that he was staring at him instead of listening. “Er – Roman?”

Roman started to reach out, and Logan froze. Roman’s hand, however, stopped in front of his face. “Logan,” he said. “May I kiss you?”

Logan blinked as he considered this. He supposed he wasn’t feeling… averse to the idea. In fact, this was one of those times that he wouldn’t mind so much.

Roman’s confidence was going to falter if he took to long to contemplate this, so Logan nodded and said, “Yes, of course.”

The way that Roman’s face brightened made the answer worth it.

The sensation of Roman’s lips against his was strange, but not unpleasant, Logan decided. He could grow to enjoy it.

Roman pulled away and grinned. Logan felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat. He didn’t even remember what he’d been explaining to Roman minutes before.

-

Roman always asked. Logan appreciated that.

He didn’t always say yes, and he wondered, a little, what crossed Roman’s mind whenever he said ‘no’, watching his expression.

But Roman never ignored Logan’s ‘no’s. Logan appreciated that as well.

They were both sitting on Roman’s bed. Logan was content with them leaning against each other in silence.

“May I kiss you?” Roman asked, breaking the silence and looking down at Logan.

“Oh, um,” Logan said. “Yes.”

Roman smiled and leaned in to kiss him. This kiss lasted longer than others, and Roman moved to deepen it but Logan found himself quickly pulling away, almost grimacing at the sensation.

“Logan?”

Logan just shook his head and waved away the concern.

“Too much?” Roman asked. “Perhaps we can build up to that, then.”

Logan found his words before he could even think about them. “I’d rather not, actually.”

“What?” Roman looked confused, but not annoyed or angry.

Logan adjusted his tie almost nervously. “I…” He cleared his throat and swallowed. “I would rather not ‘build up to that’,” Logan admitted.

“Ever?”

“Never.”

Roman scratched his head. “Was it something I did?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Logan said, messing with his tie before smoothing it out again and looking back up at the other. “Actually, you’ve been very accommodating. You didn’t do anything to cause this, I can assure you.” For some reason, he wanted to reach out and grab Roman’s hand, which was odd, because he wasn’t the affectionate type. “Will this affect anything?” he asked, since, for once, he wasn’t sure what to do.

Roman seemed to think for a moment, but then he shook his head. “No.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“I am more concerned with what you are comfortable with,” Roman said. “I would hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Logan blinked. And then he blinked again. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, if he was fairly honest with himself. He wasn’t well-versed in love or affection, or the like.

But Roman hadn’t reacted badly. That was good.

Logan took a deep breath, smiled, and said, “Thank you, Roman.”


End file.
